The present disclosure relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to systems and methods for managing computer systems.
Various software components control the operations of computer systems. For example, operating systems (OS) manage computer hardware resources and provide common services for various computer programs or modules that are installed on a particular computer system. To the extent that computer systems are connected to a network, it is now possible to provide software (e.g., OS, programs, modules, etc.) and other services over the network, with ongoing efforts to improve over-the-network delivery of software and services.